Percabeth at Goode
by Purplemania
Summary: Annabeth Chase goes to Goode! Only to find jealous girls. Who are hungry for a kiss from Percy...
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Pov**

I was so excited! Athena had told me that she wanted me to be closer to camp, so I was moving to New York. I was going to Percy's school, but he didn't know yet! I excitedly zoomed into the school. I made a sharp turn and entered the office. The secretary looked up at me, peering through her rectangular glasses. "Annabeth Chase?" She held up a folder with a picture of me and my school records on it. I nodded. "Requested the same classes as... Percy Jackson?" I nodded. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Good luck with Percy. And have a nice day!" I ran out the door. "Locker 205... Locker 205... Locker 205..." I saw a girl standing nearby. She had caramel colored hair with a hint of dark blond, and clear blue eyes. "Umm... Hello! I need some help with finding my locker..."

**Cara Pov**

I looked up, to find a confused looking girl. She has blond hair, pulled up in a high ponytail, stormy gray eyes, and was wearing a dark blue owl stretch shirt, and skinny jeans. I stared at her black converses, before asking her, "Yes?" "I need help finding my locker." "What number?" "Locker 205." Jealously boiled up inside me. Percy Jackson's locker was right next to hers. I was part of his "friends group." I had a crush on him, just like every other girl in the school. I read her schedule, which was poking out of her backpack. Same schedule as Percy, except for electives. I could tell that this Annabeth girl was another phony. She didn't like Percy for who he truly was. I knew the truth.

A clueless, smart, funny guy, with the cutest smile in the world.

**(Relief there? What if she said... "He was a demigod..." I'd never do that! PERCY would never do that!)**

I could tell he liked me, by the way he always looked at me, and smiled at me. However, he barely talked to me. I'd been begging to switch lockers for years, and now, they let this phony get a locker instead of me. I gave her a stiff smile. "Wow! You got the locker next to Percy Jackson!" She looked at me confusedly, but soon, it was replaced by a wide grin. "Great!" Her expression made me so angry. Without thinking, I grabbed her by her shirt. "Listen, new girl! Percy Jackson likes ME! He says to have a girlfriend in San Francisco, but he described her to look like a goddess." She looked familiar somehow... "But of course he does! I mean, who would want to have to talk to Chelsea, the school SLUT! Always being bossy... Stuff like that." Annabeth pulled me off with surprising strength. "Listen girl, I would like to remind you that I am ANNABETH CHASE!" Then she stalked off.

My heart beat fast. _I am Annabeth Chase... _

No. Percy's girlfriend looked similar to her, but she was holding a bronze _dagger_! Wonder how Percy fell for a violent girl like her. But, her name was Annabelle Face. Even a weird name! But they sounded so similar...

**Jared Pov**

"Fgh." "Jamna." That all me and Brett managed to say, as the new girl walked in. She had the most beautiful blond hair, her ponytail had a few loose strands, which hung around her neck, and her clothes were in style. Her eyes were a stormy gray. She looked smart and _cute_. The whole lunchroom became quiet. "Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase! I'm new here, and I'm looking for Percy Jackson, my buddy." The girls all laughed uneasily. I strode forward to her. "Listen girl, Percy Jackson is sick today." "No he isn't! He always calls me when he's sick. Percy's group of friends strode over. "I can't believe it! You've only been here for 12 minutes, and you're already faking that you've even _seen _Percy Jackson." The door opened. Cara, a girl who looked almost as beautiful as Annabeth, (I mean Annie!,) said. The door opened. "Hey guys, this girl is claiming to know you, Percy!" A group of 9 people strode over to Annabeth. Percy walked over to her. "Look, I have a-" "ANNABETH!" They all screeched. Then, Percy Jackson kissed the love of my life.

**Percy Pov**

I couldn't believe it when I saw Annabeth. After being away from her for two months, I could see the change. Her hair smelled wonderful. I kissed her, and once we (unwillingly), broke apart, I heard a cough. Jared and Brett were standing there, along with my other friends. Cara had a weird look on her face. Jared walked up to Annabeth. "Taken. I'd have thought that you'd figured that out." "No, just dinner today. At _Locomas tre nitas_. Most expensive restaurant around here." Jared waved 900$ dollars in her face. "Nope. Because, I was just about to ask Percy, want to go to that Pizzaria around the park? It's also close to the Empire state. I'd love to be on the highest point of it!" Brett made a coughing sound,

**Cara Pov**

They kissed. I felt like melting away. Then, Percy would realize he much he wanted me. He'd work all day and night to get me back. Eventually, I'd come back. He'd hold me in his arms. Jared and Brett would have Annabeth free, and Percy would have the right girl. Just the perfect plan started to boil up in my mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**The play of questioning a giggly Percy and a weird Annabelle Face**

**Written by Cara Pepper**

**Cara: How long have you known each other?**

**Percabeth: Since we were twelve.**

_**(Cara's heart sinks. She's only known Percy for a year.)**_

**Cara: Where did you meet?**

**Percabeth: At camp**

**Cara: Is this the camp we can't go to, because you need to be fluent in Greek and have ADHD and Dyslexia?**

**Percabeth: Yep.**

_**(Cara's heart sinks again. Percy's brought Annabelle Face to the camp. He's never even ASKED her if she wants to go!)**_

**Cara: Ever considered another girl/boy**

**Annabelle Face: Um... Krono-Luke transformed in the labyrinth**

_**(Cara mischievously thinks of a way to find the "Sweet, innocent, Krono-Luke"**_

**Cara: Where is Krono-Luke at the moment?**

**Annabelle Face: (Squirms) Dead.**

_**(Lot's of heart sinking. Cara has to figure out a different plan. She was trying to trick them into confessing love for someone else. Well, if Percy was occupied, she would have burst into tears.)**_

**Jared: Hey, Annie. How do you figure out who a weirdo is? His names PERCY JACKSON!**

**Cara: Jared, go away. **

**Annabelle Face: Do NOT call me Annie!**

**Percy: She's MINE!**

**Jared: Fine, Wise girl**

**Annabelle Face: I have a dagger which I save for people who make moves on me, you know**

**Jared: Skilled at fighting! Awesome!**

**Annabelle Face: _(pulls out dagger) _I'm warning you.**

**Jared: _(scared) _Aww... Annie. You wouldn't do that would you?**

**Annabelle Face: _(Lunges at Jared)_**

**Jared: umm... Bye! Brett's waiting for me!**

**_(Jared runs off into the distance)_**

**Percy Jackson: It wouldn't have hurt him anyway.**

**Cara: Percy, during biology, do you want to pair up?**

**Annabelle Face: He's MINE!**

**Percy Jackson: Yep. If Wise girl here get's sick. Then, once she feels better I'm her partner. Fair?**

**Cara: _(grumbles)_** **Fair.**

* * *

** Jared Pov**

Ok. Percy Jackson paired up with CARA PEPPER! That means that The love of my life, Annie, (who Cara said she made sick for me,) is FREE! Well, in biology, anyway. Pretty soon, once she sees my awesome talents, she'll realize who she wants.

Percy Jackson is a NERD in Greek. I use Google Translate. She'll be struggling because Percy the WEIRDO never taught her. I'll show her Google Translate. EVERYONE struggles in Greek. For example:

_**During the class...**_

**Teacher: We have a new student today. Annabeth Chase.**

**Cara: It's Annabelle Face, sir.**

**Annie: Annabeth Chase. **

_**A note lands on JARED'S desk**_

_**It says:**_

_**Annabelle Face is WEIRD.**_

_**Meet at the ice cream parlor after school.**_

_**CARA**_

_**Cara-**_

_**Sure. **_

_**JARED**_

**Lexi: (Part of Percy's fan club) Annabeth WEIRD! **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I LOVE THE WORD WEIRD!**

**Lexi: (_continued)_ I am FLUENT in Greek. WAY more than you. I'm as good as Percy! That's why you should be with ME, Percy! SQUEE!**

**Annie: Ναι, Σίγουρα το κάνετε. Percy είναι δικό μου. Τι σημαίνει αυτό (Yeah, I bet you do. Percy is mine. What does that mean?)**

**Lexi: The dog likes to eat. Percy belongs to you. Seriously, make SENSE!**

**Percy: Lexi I want to tell you: πάρα πολύ μακιγιάζ (I don't like you. You wear too much makeup.)**

**Lexi: I like you... SQUEE!**

**Korsha: _(President of Percy fanclub) _**

**_Ανναμπεθ είν_**

**_ αι τρελό. Percy, δεν της αρέσει σαρκαστικό χαμόγελο σου, τα όμορφα μάτια, και ό, τι άλλο για σένα. Της αρέσει δημοτικότητα σας! _(Annabeth is crazy. Percy, she doesn't like your sarcastic smile, beautiful eyes, and everything else about you. She likes your POPULARITY!)**

**AUTHOR NOTE: MARK OF ATHENA QUOTE IN THERE! FIND IT!**

**Teacher: Today, we will be getting paired up in partners. I have chosen a suitable person for you.**

_**(Yes! Jared thinks. Annie's with him! Probably...)**_

_**Names are called. Percabeth, Cara, and Jared are the only ones left. Jared holds his breath**_

**Teacher: Cara Pepper and... Jared Fink!**

_**(Cara and Jared both expect it to be a mistake. But the teacher doesn't correct himself. They must face the truth. Percabeth will be woven tighter, harder to break up.)**_

**FEW! Longest chapter I've EVER written! Update soon or not? What about... 4 reviews. I might update sooner, but you'll see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I just realized that the last chapter WASN'T the longest. Whatever! For reading this, you officially get some milk and cookies!**

**\_/ (::) (::) ;D**

_In the principal's office..._

"Cara Pepper. Jared Fink. Your plays for English weren't approved by . You didn't use the correct method. And educational topic to write a play on about was _not _Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Also, though this is school; imagination must be used. You two simply recorded down the events in a class. Also, Jared, Annabeth Chase should not be referred to as "Annie." Cara and Jared put their heads down in "shame," and left the office. "So what?" Jared burst out. Annabeth (No, Annie!) was more important than getting his 105th F this year. "I have an idea! Party at my house! We'll play spin the bottle! And Truth or Dare! Percy is probabaly daring enough to choose dare when I ask him..." Cara drifted off to dream land. "Awesome! And your house is HUMONGOUS!" Jared exclaimed. Cara blushed. "It's an old house. Old style. It's not _so _impressive..." "Cara, if you don't like me talking about that awesome house, fine. But the party is ON!" Jared said.

**I KNOW! SHORT CHAPTER! HOWEVER, I MIGHT HAVE RACHEL AS A MEAN GIRL NEXT CHAPTER... .PERCABETH! I LOVE THOSE... WHAT DO YOU THINK? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I decided to make Rachel go to the meeting, but she won't be mean! What about she tips Percy off? And I might have Calypso come in, and she's definitely going to make a move on Percy... I never liked Calypso much. She knew that the Fates wouldn't allow Percy to stay, but she still begged him, while CRYING. Very emotional, but why would she try to defy the Fates?**

* * *

**Rachel Pov**

****The meeting was nonsense. Lexi had talked three girls into coming: Me, Isabel, and a brown haired girl who was new. I decided 3 seconds in to the meeting that I was acting spy. For Percy Jackson.

The meeting was about to end, and Lexi gave us her "bye-bye speech." It went like this: "Percy Jackson belongs to me, not Annabelle Face. You all are very lucky. You are my spies, my recruits to tell me about all his plans, what he likes, and who he hangs out with." She stopped to take a breath, but then the bell rang. I was heading out the door, when the brown haired girl stepped up. "Oracle of Delphi, I am Calypso."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel Pov**

"Hi, Calypso." I wanted to scream right on the spot, but I kept calm. If I get out of control, well... sprouting a Prophecy in a mortal school wouldn't be pleasant. "Rachel. I believe that you're interested in Percy?" "I want him to love me, but I'm not doing anything harsh. No breaking them up. I only came to this meeting because I thought it would be worth it. It wasn't." Calypso looked a bit disappointed, but she asked me hopefully, "Can I just meet Percy?" "Actually, I'm going over to his house today. He invited some friends over. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came." "That's perfect!" Calypso smiled brightly, but there was a hint of a maniac in her eyes.

**Calypso Pov**

Percy was with Annabeth. Oh well. Percy'd babbled on and on about her when he was on my island. I hadn't understood why he'd left. Most heroes left on the order of the gods. Hephaestus had seemed rather fond of me, for he had visited the most. Ogygia. A prison, but absolutely beautiful. Why did he ever leave? I was going to find out.

**Cara Pov**

I was having a great time at Percy's apartment, when Annabeth came in. There was a quick kiss, then fun again. Then, Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked in with a pretty girl. Her eyes were Almond shaped, and she had brown hair that smelled like Cinnamon. "Calypso?" Percy asked disbelievingly. "Yep." Calypso smiled. "Guys, meet Calypso. She helped me once when I was sick. Calypso, meet my friends, and my girlfriend Annabeth." I saw Annabeth and Calypso glare at each other for a second. I smiled. Perfect. Annabeth and Calypso in a battle, me all innocent and free. Percy was going to see the good side of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel Pov**

"Percy..." "Hi, Rachel." "Listen. Calypso's back." "Ok." Percy said causally. Then he jumped up. "_The _Calypso? The one who fell in love with me?" "Yep. And she's still in love."

**Cara Pov**

Invitations were all sent. Well, except for one. "Percy?" I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him. "Yes, Cara?" "I have something for you. I handed him the invitation, and he accepted it, then he frowned down at it. "Come to Cara and... JARED?" "Go on." "Come to Cara and *cough* Jared's *cough* party. At Cara's house. Games include spin the bottle, truth or dare, and much more. On Friday, November 14th at 6:30 P.M. Oh Cara... I'm so sorry. I can't come. I'm going out for dinner with Annabeth and some friends that night." He opened his mouth to say something else, but at the very moment, the bell rang.

**Jared Pov**

"Annie's not coming." "Percy's not coming." We both smiled. The plan was working perfectly!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cara Pov ran in**

Mission: Crash the Party

Well, not my party. I think you know who's "party." Well, to complete Mission Crash the Party, you also need to finish Mission Find Out Where Party Is Held:

I'd followed Percy home. His mom had left a while ago, but he was still there. I gave Jared the signal, and- "Growl!" I punched Jared in the arm. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked. He was supposed to throw a bunch of water balloons so that Percy would come out to investigate! However, to my very surprise, Percy ran out of his room looking terrified, grabbed a ballpoint pen, and ran out of the apartment. I ran into Percy's room- and stopped in shock. The walls were covered with pictures of him and Annabeth, Him, Annabeth, and friends, Him, Annabeth, and his mom... The only non- Percabeth picture was of a three year old Percy with his mom. I kept on staring, then remembered my mission- find the party.


End file.
